bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Planterobloon/My Bloons History
Here is my history for stuff in BTD6. BTW, I am currently in semi-retirement: I will usually be inactive, but I haven't given up on this place. I'm just giving more time to other things like Minecraft Conception Wiki. I take requests. I, umm... (embarrased) haven't read Eternal Wars, so Eldric won't be featuring prominently outside the Omegachi. If I miss anything about him, let me know. This article is going to be from the perspective of a historian within BTD, so if he says some weird stuff that's why. Towers The monkeys that populate the world, and their ways of fighting bloons. Dart Monkey It was thousands of years ago that the first monkey turned the first dart into a weapon of war. Dart Monkeys are now ubiquitous in any force. Although many things are more powerful than the Dart Monkey, they have strength in numbers, and compared to other towers it is extremely easy to deploy ten, fifty, or even a hundred dart monkeys into any fight. Tack Shooter This strange invention was the brainchild of one Dr. Julius Exon, who along with being responsible for the Super Monkey Serum, was also the creator of this little invention several years before he went missing. The Tack Shooter is a simple device that fires 8 tacks, but it can be customized easily to allow for the firing of blades and even plasma. Although not as popular as the Boomerang Monkey, this device has been in so many forces that I'm surprised no one has made it in your world yet. Shame. Ice Monkey It was 87 years ago when monkeys discovered how to summon the powers of cold into a ball, which would freeze things around it. It was soon used in warfare, and has now become very common in armies. However, it took over 60 years before sorcerers were able to transfer the ball's power into a living subject. The Ice Monkeys have proven to be more powerful than the Ice Ball ever was. Boomerang Monkey Unlike the real world, monkeys only discovered boomerangs around 70 years ago, near the beginning of the Bloon-Monkey War. Ever since then, the boomerang monkey has been a staple in any attack force. With their ability to hit multiple foes at once and their penchant from developing anything from thermite dipping to replacing their arms with machines to maximize the power of the boomerang, you can bet these guys aren't going anywhere any time soon. Super Monkey (DISCLAIMER: If anyone asks, I didn't post this section. Seriously, you don't know how many government deals I had to make to even get this information. Please, don't tell anyone. There's only a 25 year minimum sentence...) From the files of Dr. Julius Exon, head scientist of the Bloontonium Lab (names have been blacked out to protect identity) (Two monkeys walk into a room. One is small and sickly, the other sexy, if I do say so myself (Hey, I'm head doctor, I can say what I want about my buff body)) Exon: Are you sure you want to do this? The process is completely untested. REDACTED: Completely? What about animals? Exon: Unlike some people, I like mice. Anyway, we'll have to strap you into this machine. (Shows a massive contraption made out of metal, wires, and needles) Bloontonium will be piped into your body. If you survive, you will have abilities far beyond those of mortal monkeys. CENSORED: I'm ready to take that 29% survival chance you talked about. (Exon straps REDACTED into the machine and flicks multiple switches, including 7 levers, 9 buttons, and a pressure plate. The machine glows. REDACTED screams in terrible pain as skeletons of himself and Exon become visible. The process finishes. Exon prepares to unlock REDACTED, who appears to be dead. However, REDACTED quickly opens his eyes, breaks out of the metal restraints without assistance, and speaks.) REDACTED: I feel so powerful! As if I had the strength of ten; no, a HUNDRED MEN! Let me loose, Doctor, and see what I can do! END Exon disappeared less than a week later, and has not been seen in the 86 years since. REDACTED soon became known as the Super Monkey, with the powers of flight and superhuman toughness, strength, and speed. There are currently 343 Super Monkeys who have been created, as well as 840 who died from the process. Super Monkeys are rarely deployed. The military is very worried about rumors that there are Super ''Bloons ''fighting against us, but according to most, this is some internet troll and should not be feared. That's all I can say without imprisonment (actually more than I can say if you count the transcript, but let's keep that our little secret, okay?), so this is goodbye! Category:Blog posts